Urimeshi Residence
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Just a fic I started one day and I have no intention of taking any farther. KuramaKagome.


"Urimeshi residence." a silvery voice said through the phone causing Kurama to nearly drop the phone.

"May I speak to Yusuke?" he asked trying not to let the amazement show through his voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" he must not have been able to mask his amazement because the girl was clearly amused.

"Kurama"

"Ok just a minute...Yusuke, Kurama's calling for you!" her voice was slightly far away. If not for his demon hearing he wouldn't have heard her yell. He could hear Yusuke yelling that he had it. The girl hung up and Kurama could hear a sigh.

"Hey, Kurama. Whatcha want?" Yusuke said bluntly.

"For the moment I'd like to know who that girl was." Kurama replied unsure about this girl.

"My sister, she just got back yesterday. She's already cleaned up most of the house." Kurama was shocked. Yusuke Urimeshi had a sister?

"Oh...we have a mission. Koenma is sending Botan over."

"God, Kags will kill me if I leave, she's grounded me." Yusuke started to mutter.

"Tell Koenma I can't go ok? ...Ok Kagome I'll be off in a few minutes!" Yusuke yelled away from the phone.

"Of course Yusuke, I'll try to explain why to. Have a good day."

"See ya Kurama." Yusuke hung up and looked behind him to where his miko sister, Kagome Urimeshi stood. Her blue-grey eyes were flashing in anger and her hip-long ebony hair was swirling around her. She had her arms crossed and her hands clenched. Her stance told him if he didn't please her soon the rosary he kept hidden under his shirt would be activated. He was about to tell her something when the door bell rang. She sent him a look over her shoulder that said plainly that she'd be back. He watched as she assumed her mothering role. It was sweet and caring hiding the other side of her the side that terrified Yusuke. It was slightly twisted, sweet, and powerful. At the age of five she'd been more feared then Yusuke had ever been.

"Hello? May I help you." her silvery voice rang out, he could see in his mind the people hanging opened mouthed.

"Sorry thought this was the Urimeshi apartment." he heard Botan say, he inwardly smirked. He walked into the room to see Kagome holding a hand over her mouth while the others kinda just gaped.

"You've got the right apartment but I'm afraid, Botan, that my brother is unavailable to Reikai." He was now watching her opened mouth while Botan studied her for a second before launching her into a hug.

"Kags! I've missed you, how are you dear? I haven't seen you in about five hundred years. How do you keep so young my dear?" Kagome laughed and pulled her in leaving a confused Hiei and Yusuke. (Kurama is in Reikai.) She sat down on the clean couch and pulled Botan down next to her. She glanced at them as if asking if they were staying there all afternoon.

"Botan, how nice to see you. Ok that sounded like I was my foster-mom. I finished my miko training so I'm home again. I've fixed the Shikon no Tama and killed Naraku so I'm pretty much finished with the past. Well except I've gotta go tomorrow and get my son." Yusuke hit the ground at those two words 'my son'.

"Hn... Aren't you too young to have a kid?" she blinked at him.

"Shippo's adopted. Sheesh how ever could a miko human have a full kitsune youkai? I'd have to have made a wish like I wish I was a kitsune like Shippo...damnit!" she yelled as a blue light engulfed her. When it began to disappear there sat a kitsune. Her ebony hair had silver streaks in it and her laughing blue-grey eyes were storm colored. She had ebony ears with silver tips and a tail with the same colors. She'd filled in a little more in her figure. She was glaring at him causing fire to race along his skin. Thankfully (for us) since Hiei is half fire it didn't hurt him.

"Damn, koorime, now I'm a youkai." she was annoyed but her tail was swishing in curiosity. She looked at her golden claw and ran a fingertip over her razor sharp fangs. She looked up at them and tilted her head in a confused way. She held her hand out to Hiei.

"Are my claws supposed to be golden?" she asked. Yusuke, who'd just woke up, saw his sister hold her hand out to Hiei and Hiei take it and pull her forward. He, taking this as they liked each other, fainted again. She flicked her ear towards him before focusing all her attention on Hiei.

"No, normal claws will be white or in some cases black. Golden claws are unheard of as far as I know. Botan what do you know about them?" Hiei asked as he glanced at Yusuke's sister, Kagome. She was nibbling on her bottom lip with her...GOLDEN fang? He dropped her hand and grabbed her chin; it caused her to make a small cut in her lip. The blood was a silvery black.

"What is it?" she managed to get out, his grip on her jaw was enough to leave a bruise. Botan also was just staring at her.

"Your fangs are also golden and your blood is silvery-black." she gave a frustrated sigh and yanked her head out of his grip. She rubbed the spots on her neck and let her miko powers heal the bruises.

"If she's what I think she is, Hiei, we have to take her to Koenma." Kagome nearly growled. No one was taking her somewhere she didn't want to go. She glanced at her brother and gave a gentle sigh.

"I'll not go anywhere till my brother is awake and Shippo is with me, I still have to perform the adoption spell. I'll be back then, one hair outta place on my brother and hell will break loose." she narrowed her eyes and sped out of the room. The two looked at each other; Hiei grudgingly said he'd stay while she went to Koenma.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the well. She glanced around as she didn't see the kit. For that matter she didn't see Inuyasha either. She ran towards the village and nearly gasped. All around lay battered and broken bodies. There still standing in the middle was Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. She barely noticed the baby in Sango's arms. She strode right up to them and waited till they saw her. Shippo did immediately.

"KAGOME!" He launched himself at her. She giggled and caught him. He began to look at her, the others were too, well Kikyo glared.

"What happened to you wench?" She glared at him.

"Inuyasha, sit, I'm a kitsune cause a demon tricked me. Annoying forbidden child. Anyways what's going on what happened to the village?" Inuyasha muttered something from his crater in the ground. Sango glared at Kikyo.

"The dead priestess killed them all. She said she needed more souls because yours was leaving her. She also wants this baby dead. Its mother came in search of you Kagome. A demon named Shino. Kikyo killed her for her soul and wants the child's too." Sango gently handed the baby kitsune to Kagome who cradled it close to her.

"Shino was a relative of mine. An ancestor. You dared to hurt my family? This child is now mine as is Shippo. My soul, corpse, will leave you in a matter of seconds killing you. I am now a full kitsune demon." her golden claws and fangs flashed. The baby cooed and she nuzzled it gently. She was right though her soul did when leaving Kikyo kill her. The other girl's souls quickly left her body. Kagome was hit by a glowing stream of light that was purified back into her body in seconds. Inuyasha looked from Kikyo's dead body to Kagome and back he did this several time. Sango stood beside Kagome making sure the girl who was like her imouto was ok. Miroku was giving a prayer to Kikyo.

"You killed her you you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome eyes began to bleed gold. She handed the baby to Shippo and started to stride towards a now shaking Inuyasha. Her tail was swishing with such force that a small gale was blowing.

"SIT! You kisiama! She would have killed me and my kits. You never knew how many times she's already tried and let me fill you in on a little secret I'M NOT HER REINCARNATION! I'm MIDORIKO's. SO back off before I purify your ass to hell. Shippo, Sango, Miroku would you like to come with me to my time? I'm back in my real home right now but I'm sure I can get you guys a room" she took the babe from Shippo and held it close. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. Sango nodded and Miroku too accepted. She turned to Inuyasha who was cowering and told him in not so nice words that he was to stay.

Hiei looked up from the sleeping Yusuke to where Kagome was walking in. Behind her was two nigens and on her was two kitsunes. The children kitsunes had been adopted by her. She looked over at him and smiled. She pulled the two nigens into the apartment and walked over to the newspaper. She began to scan it for something.

"Imouto? What are you looking for? ...Hentai!" the girl said sweetly at first then angrily at the end. The male nigen's hand had groped her butt. She knocked him unconscious. He had no clue as to why her being groped made him mad but it did.

"I'm looking for a house to buy. This apartment is far too small for you, Miroku, Shippo, me, mom, Yusuke, the baby, and whoever we may invite. Thank goodness I started taking those assassin jobs in this time. I've got more then enough to buy a new one." she commented. Hiei's eyes widened, this girl well youkai, was the famous assassin that'd been terrorizing Makia for years? No way.

"You were an assassin 'kaa-san?" she nodded over her shoulder. She finally gave out a happy little bark of triumph, which woke Yusuke up. She turned and showed them a huge house for sale that cost about 750,000 dollars. Yusuke was looking at her like she was nuts. She grabbed the phone and started to dial the number.

"Hello, Jennifer? Yeah I'm calling about house 262? ...Yes that house my dear, I'm buying it. I'll be by later to sign the contract and pay you of course...No I don't need a tour. Good day." she hung up and smirked at her brother face. Sango was looking at her weird.

"Why don't you just build your house? Although maidens aren't supposed to leave home till they marry. You aren't getting married are you imouto?" Kagome started to laugh, low and soft.

"No, Sango, here people don't make their own houses with their hands. We pay people to build them and no way am I getting married. I'm far too young."

"No you aren't Kagome most girls are married at the age of 14." Miroku said horrifying Kagome. Hiei was confused. Who were these nigens? The fire kit was looking at him weird. The baby gurgled on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes we do need to name you don't we sweetie? Shippo come help me name your brother." the fire kitsune, Shippo, bounded to her shoulder and looked down on the little kitsune with his nose wrinkled. The little kitsune was an ice kitsune.

"He's an ice kitsune, Kagome" she looked up at Hiei and smiled.

"Ty. Hmmmmmm how about umm Andrew? Andy for short?" she looked down at the baby which gurgled happily. She looked around the room and saw no objections.

"Well then Andrew welcome to the family."

"Are you serious Botan? She has golden claws and fangs and silvery-black blood?" when she nodded he started to mumble about how he'd have to go see her and talk to her to be sure.

"Sir, what kinda of kitsune is she? We didn't know. She was a miko before whatever happened happened." Koenma looked into her eyes his face deadly serious.

"She, Botan, is the next ruler of Makia. AS of what type of kitsune she is I'll have to see her to tell. Let's go already I want to pay my respects."

Kagome stood in the driveway of her new house. She looked over her shoulder at the moving vans and walked inside the mansion like home. It had 10 bathrooms, 9 bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and several other rooms. Kagome selected the largest room for her self with the adjoining room for her baby and the room to its right for Shippo. Her study was across the hall from her room. She looked like a goddess as she directed the movers to put things where while the others had to wait at Kurama's house. Her mother she had already put in her room. Kagome dismissed the movers with a wave of her hand when the boxes and furniture were all unloaded.

She started to unpack and put things away when she heard the sound of a portal being made. She turned her ears under her hat twitching; her eyes were hidden by shades while she wore a loose fitting black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. She pulled off the hat and shades and laid them on the bed. She padded barefoot on the plush carpet to her study. She threw open the door her face a deadly snarl and her claws unsheathed. She stopped short of attacking when she saw Botan and Koenma.

"You could warn a girl you know." she said her face relaxing and re-sheathing her claws. She padded over to them and sat down behind her desk. Her storm eyes were filled with both pleasure and anger.

"Hello Kags. I've brought Koenma because he wants to tell you what kinda of kitsune you are." Botan said merrily and plopped her self down on one of the fluffy chairs. Koenma was staring at her with awe and it was getting on her nerves.

"Yes well what am I?"

"Can we leave yet? The kits are getting on my nerves." Yusuke said not worrying at the moment about his sister's wrath. Shippo was talking non-stop to Kurama and the kit was crying for Kagome in Sango's arms. Shippo shut up for a second then the baby did too. Shippo's eyes got wide and the baby started to whimper.

"We gotta go! Momma's getting ready to attack something, she could get hurt! Let's go!" Shippo said nearly frightening everyone. The group from the past didn't hesitate they were gone with Shippo and Andrew in seconds. The others were surprised at their speed but soon took off after them.

"Milady, you are the new Queen of Makia. As to what breed of kitsune you are I would based upon your looks say a darkness and ice but Botan said you did fire so you may be the very rare all kitsune. You can do them all." Kagome was shocked. She sagged into her chair her eyes lay unseeing on the door.

"I guess that explains the gold." She was so shocked that when her kits and the others burst into her office she just sat there. She was only snapped out of it by Shippo's and Andrew's little whine of worry. She shook her head and stood up regally. She swooped down and picked them up.

"Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked confused at the look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'm an all kitsune and I'm the...the new Queen...of Makia" she nearly whispered. Hiei and Kurama dropped to their knees in respect but she waved them up.

"Koenma there's no way for me to be queen. I'm just a girl turned youkai. I've no experience. There's no possible way for me to do this." she said her voice telling plainly that she thought what she was saying was true. She more felt a hand coming towards her before she saw it. She tensed slightly and then moved her head in the slightest bit. Seconds later a hand was where her head had been. She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were changing color rapidly as she stared at the adult male kitsune. She had no clue to who he was. She turned the kits were no longer in her arms (I made Kagome put them to bed sorry forgot to tell you guys) and her eyes finally settling on a silvery-blue.

"Who are you?" her voice was soft and silvery. Kurama or actually Youko couldn't believe this was the girl he'd been talking to on the phone earlier.

"Youko Kurama. And you pretty kitsune?" she gave him a chuckle of amusement.

"The sister of a very angry man right now. Yusuke don't think about it or I'll say the word. I guess I'm Queen Kagome." She said glancing over her shoulder to see Botan and Koenma nod at her. Youko just took her hand and kissed it but before he let go gave it a little lick.

"Knew a kitsune would be next on the throne." she arched a brow at him and playfully teased him.

"And how was that?" she asked her gaze so playful and innocent that it made him begin to see images of her writhing beneath him. He was broken out of the thoughts by a cry of 'Hentai!'. He growled lowly at the sight of Miroku on the ground with three bumps on his head. One from Kagome, who he'd been groping, one from Sango, because it was her sister, and one from Yusuke because he didn't want anyone to touch his sister. Youko strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. She blushed deeply. He smirked into her neck licking the spot where he would one day mark her as his. She gave a slight shiver before relaxing into his arms.

"Ummm...get off!" she yelled her eyes dark with laughter and embarrassment. She was blushing uncontrollably and her eyes begged the others to help her. She almost purred when he began to kiss her neck. She glared at the laughing Sango, the smirking Hiei, the unconscious Miroku, and the wide eyed Botan and Koenma.

"You know you don't mean that." he purred seductively and she gave a low growl of both frustration and contentment. She smirked as she saw Yusuke out of the corner of her eyes. He had his fist raised as if to hit Youko. She whispered seductively in his ear 'night'. She smirked when his face became confused and Yusuke knocked him unconscious. She unfortunately wasn't released form his grip and she sat sighing.

Kagome was lying in her bed with Youko. Youko wouldn't let go so she was forced to be carried with him to her bed. She wanted to growl because she was tired and didn't really want to fall asleep next to a horny kitsune. She relaxed as he nuzzled her neck and hair. She gave a soft sigh of contentment before falling asleep. She was so relaxed she never felt his fangs marking her neck.

Youko woke up with his body spooned against someone and the taste of blood in his mouth. He felt the woman next to him shift and whimper in her sleep. In his half-awake state he nuzzled her neck and pulled her tighter to him. She gave a low purr and snuggled into his warmth. He opened his half-lidded eyes at the sight of Kagome in his arms. He smirked proudly until her saw the mark on her neck.

'She's gonna kill me' he thought as her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused until she saw him. He couldn't help it he smirked. She narrowed those silvery-blue eyes on him. He bent his head to lick his mark on her neck. She winced lightly and he felt her push him back a little. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around her waist and he heard her hiss of pain as she touched the mark. He flattened his ears afraid of what she'd do to him. But she did the least expected thing, she started to cry.

"Sh...It'll be ok little rose, it'll be ok." he started to murmur to her and nuzzle her trying to comfort her. She latched onto him.

"What happened?" she just managed to get out, her eyes dark with slight fear. He gave a low purr to try to comfort her.

"I must have marked you in my sleep." she looked shocked. Her fingers didn't move from her neck. He tried to comfort her and she pulled away. 'Did she have a mate-to-be?' he thought surprised at the woman.

"How could you? I trusted you enough to stay here with me and you...you" she trailed off unable to stop crying. He watched the blood trickling from the wound and knew it wouldn't stop till she either denied him or accepted him. He hung his head in shame but couldn't help but feel some pride for himself.

"You don't have to accept me you know. You have to either deny me or accept me. Either way is permanent. If you deny me you can never go back and if you accept me you can never take another. If it helps any I'm really happy I marked you, because I think I love you." he said not only surprising himself but her as well. She seemed to be in a shocked silence.

"Kagome Urimeshi will you take me as your mate and your husband?" he asked while nuzzling her neck. He couldn't stop himself. She made him happy and she both stirred and rested his blood. When she didn't say anything he took it as a refusal. He started to leave when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was a little stunned at first but he responded rapidly. She finally pulled away out of breath. Her lips were cheery red and her face blushing crimson. He grinned down lovingly at her.

"Yes, Youko, I will" with that she led him to the hot spring to finish the mating ceremony.


End file.
